Lost My Heart
by Nickie-chan
Summary: well...i've given it some mods here and there...dunno how it ill be though...still NARU x HANA ignore the bold letters in the chappies., will ya... R&R!


**Hiya guys! This is my first attempt at the Naru/Hanabi pairing. Pls don't go too rough on the reviews, ok? Thanx. **

Naruto looked at the small key he held in his hand. The key was golden and had some inscriptions on it. _'Friends forever.'_ It read. It was supposed to represent friendship between two people. It was supposed to mean happiness. It was supposed to be good. However it was not to be. It held everything he wanted to forget, everything he wished he didn't have and everything he wanted to toss down the toilet and flush it to oblivion. Why he kept the key was beyond his understanding.

He then placed the key in his pocket and went to see the Hokage. The villagers glared at him but he ignored them. No, he couldn't be bothered with the villagers every time he walked out into the open. He ignored them, like always and kept going. The nineteen year old jounin walked into the Hokage's mansion. He ignored the secretary who glared at him and walked straight into the Hokage's office.

"You called?" asked the young ninja in an emotionless voice.

"Yes. I have a mission for you," said Uchiha Sasuke, the Sixth Hokage.

"What kind of mission is it?" asked Naruto in the same emotionless voice.

"A body guard mission. You are to protect the subject Hyuuga Hanabi at all costs," said Sasuke. He tossed the file to Naruto, who caught it expertly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

"No, it is not. You will protect her twenty four- seven," the young Hokage said.

"If you want protection, Hokage-sama, the ANBU should be more than satisfactory," Naruto said.

"If the ANBU was enough, would I call you?" the young Hokage countered.

"If you think I would accept this mission, then you have to be crazy. I want nothing to do with her."

"Uzumaki Naruto! As your leader Hokage, I order you to accept this mission!" Sasuke said in a commanding voice. Naruto glared at him, and Sasuke glared back.

"Never."

"Try saying that again and I guarantee you that your life will be a living hell."

The atmosphere was tense, so tense that a knife could cut through it. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who returned the glare.

"You just need to watch her from afar," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned, left the office and closed the door.

"Insolent son of a-" the elder behind him cursed, but he was cut off.

"He'll do it," Sasuke said. "No need to swear."

Hyuuga Hanabi is a pretty girl. In fact, she is a beautiful girl. Despite her being at the young and tender age of fourteen, she was a sight that would make most males drool all over her. She was fair, to say the least, and her long silky black hair reached down to her back, tied at the very end, to prevent it from swaying too much. Her eyes were a light shade of lavender. These weren't any words or phrases available to describe her face, which was perfect in any man's eyes. Her chest weren't fully developed, being only fourteen, but her curvious body complimented well with that. Her long creamy legs were a sight to behold, and all that made her one thing- an extremely beautiful girl, who is going to become more beautiful in the coming years. That was Hyuuga Hanabi.

Naruto sped through the roofs. He was nothing but a blur to the naked eye, a result from his hard training. His mind wandered off, taking a stroll down the memory lane. It was a pleasant memory, one of the happy times he had. That was it. It was nothing more. It was just a memory of the past.

_Flashback_

"_You know, Naruto-kun, I wish you lived with me. That way, we won't have to be separated," a young Hanabi said as she lay beside Naruto. They lay in the playground, the soft green grass caressing their back, giving them a tingling sensation. The soft breeze blew through, leaving a cool feeling on their skin and making their hair dance in the wind. _

"_I wish for that too," Naruto said. "Hey, I heard that there is going to be a falling star tonight. Wanna come and make a wish together? I hear that if you wish upon a falling star with all your heart, the wish will come true."_

"_OK then! I'll meet you tonight here, OK?" she asked enthusiastically. _

"_All right! It's a promise!" he said as he held out his pinkie. She connected her pinkie to his, and made the promise that they would together make a wish upon the falling star. _

_End Flashback  
_

It was one memory that was pleasant. Maybe that was why he kept the key all these years. He didn't know why. The key was something she given to him, like a token. Maybe that was why. He didn't know, and now, he could care less. Whether he had it, or whether it was tossed down the drain, he didn't care. What's the use of keeping something a betrayer gave, he thought. And yet the key remained in his pocket, untossed, untouched, undisturbed.

The Hyuuga compound was big. Scratch that, it was EMORMOUS. Made from wood and paper, it represented the pride of the perfection of traditional woodwork and house construction. The wood was polished and smooth, the paper windows were without creases and the sliding doors were amazingly smooth. There was what they called a Da Dian, which means Main Room. The biggest building in the whole compound, it was like a huge living room. It would serve as a waiting room, a gathering room for meeting, parties, and a waiting room for guests. Then there was the rooms for everyone of the Main Family, which was a big building, a short distance walk from the Da Dian. Behind the Da Dian was a huge garden, planted with a large variety of flora and fauna, and in the middle of it, a century old Sakura tree. A pond was also present, directly in front of the sakura tree. It was relaxing to be in the garden. The kitchen was behind the garden, and it had a small chimney, to allow the smoke to escape when the chef was cooking. Various appetizing aromas were brought by the wind everyday to the noses of the residents. To the left and right of the garden were various rooms of unimportance, such as the guest room, store room and so on so forth. The Branch Family lived beside the Main Family, alongside each other. To round it all up, the garden centered the compound, and the Da Dian was at its south, kitchen to the north, various rooms to the left and right, and separate living quarters of the residents.

Training was done mainly in the garden, outside the rooms. There was a space allocated for that specific purpose. And this day was no different from the rest of the days. Hyuuga Hanabi was training with her sister, Hinata. This was supervised by Hiashi himself, watching the spar from the sidelines, his Byakugan activated to monitor the chakra flow of his two precious daughters, and stop the spar if anything goes wrong. The Jyuuken involved using chakra to block the flow of another chakra through a tenketsu, or a pressure point. Hitting the right pressure point is important and accuracy is of the utmost importance in the style. One miss and the attack's desired effect will not show itself. Speed is also an important factor. The faster you can close the points, the faster the fight will end. And if speed and accuracy is combined together, the result is a deadly attack, with the potential to kill if hit with godlike speed and accuracy.

Naruto sat atop a tree branch, outside the compound of the Hyuuga, and kept himself hidden from view. It wouldn't do to have your presence known, especially to _her_. No, it would not do. The white bottle dangled at his side, tied by a rope at the neck. It read 'Sake'. A cork topped the bottle, keeping its contents where it should be. His wild blonde hair ticked his face when the wind blew by, but e ignored it. The small ponytail behind him swayed in the wind, like a curtain. The key dangled loosely by his side, as it had fallen out of the pocket, but the chain it held was secured to the pants he wore. He ignored it as well, and from his perch, watched the young girl as he sparred. Unknowingly he clenched his fists a little, and his grip on the branch tightened to the point that the bark was threatening to break his skin and draw blood. He relaxed his muscles, and took a deep breath. I need to stay focused, he thought. Just from afar. Nothing more. I am not letting her see me. I am not going anywhere near her. She will never know I am here. She _must not know_ of my presence. Betrayer. Traitor. Vile vixen. It was still fresh in his mind. It was her betrayal, it was her traitorous act. That was one incident he could never forgive. Never, he thought. I will never forget that incident.

_FLASHBACK_

"Naruto-kun, take this. It's a proof that we are friends," said Hanabi as she held up a small golden key in her tiny hands.

"_Thanks, Hanabi-chan!" said a little Naruto who accepted the gift with the largest smile he could muster. He then kept the key in his pocket and went to play with Hanabi._

_Two days later…_

_Hanabi was seen on the swings. Naruto walked up to her and smiled._

"_Hi! Hanabi-chan! Why didn't you come yesterday?" asked Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun, I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore," said Hanabi._

"_Why?" asked Naruto._

"_Because I'm a Hyuuga. You are not worthy of my time," said Hanabi. Her voice was cold, unforgiving. _

"_Say this is a joke and I will forgive you for saying that," he said, his voice hopeful._

_Hanabi moved forward, eliminating the distance between them, raised her hand, and sent it swiftly towards Naruto's cheek. The impact wasn't that big, and wasn't that loud, but the intended message was clear. It said "I hate you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."_

"_I. Don't. Joke," she said, her voice venomous. It hit him hard, and it broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. He turned, and left, his head down, shadowing his teary eyes from view. His smile was no longer there, and his hands clenched themselves into fists before relaxing forcefully. _

"_As I move on in life, I will never forget the day that I was betrayed. It lives within me, filling the void now created by itself. If I am to feel no betrayal, I cannot trust. If I am to not trust, I cannot feel. To not feel, I shall kill all emotions from my body."_

_He failed to see her silent tears. He failed to see her heart aching as she watched him leave like that. He failed to see it all. But who could blame him, he was betrayed… _

_END FLASHBACK_

It was the one thing he wanted to forget. It was his nightmare. It tortured him endlessly, and made him suffer and transformed him into what he was today- a cold emotionless man. He felt nothing, cared for nothing, and loved nothing. Nothing was worth loving, and no on e was to be trusted. That was how he lived his days-ever wary of betrayers, pushing away all who sought to break his cold exterior. No one could get past him now, he trusted no one.

Night came at last, replacing the blazing sun, and the bright day, was the calmness of the night. The crescent shaped moon lit the sky, helped by the distant stars. He sat atop the branch, as he did for hours now, and continued to keep watch over the young girl. The night creatures roamed bout fearlessly, ignoring his very presence and doing things as if her wasn't there. His presence still concealed, the shadow of the tree hid him from the views of people, yet did nothing to obstruct his view of other people. His blue eyes glimmered in the dark, reflected by what little light that penetrated the leaves.

His trained eyes scanned through the surroundings in front of him, following the shadowy figure that was tiptoeing around the compound. He got into a squatting position, and fired himself from the branch in pursuit of the shadowy figure.

His footsteps were light, like a sneaky cat. He followed the shadowy man into the compound, keeping some distance between them to avoid being seen. The man skillfully entered through a window, and entered into the Main House living quarters. The blonde followed suit, using his chakra controlling techniques, he scaled the ceiling instead of using the floor.

"Did you make sure the drug is taking effect?" the shadowy man asked.

There's more than one, he thought. Maybe I should let them gather together before taking them out. It beats having to find them one by one.

"Yes, even if you blow a horn beside their ear, they won't even twitch," a second voice said.

"Then let us hurry up and get the girl. I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched," the third one said.

"Let's," said the shadowy man. They ran to Hanabi's room. Naruto followed suit, scaling the ceiling like a spider. He stopped when he was on top of the door, and waited for any conversation.

"Come on, we got the girl. Let's jet," the shadowy man said.

"The Cloud's gonna make us rich men," the second voice said.

"Hurry up, the drug doesn't last too long, you know," the third voice said impatiently.

"OK, OK, let's jet," said the second voice. Naruto heard the window open, and immediately gave chase.

They travelled at high speeds, but the young blonde was able to keep up with their pace. Soon they arrived at the border of the Nations of Fire, which leads directly to Tea Country. Tea Country posed no threats, but the further they take her, the longer is the journey back to Konohagakure.

"The border, we're here," said the shadowy man.

"Half of our journey gone," said the second man.

"Unfortunately for you three, the other half cannot be made," Naruto said as he walked out from the shadows.

"We were being followed. I suspected as much," the shadowy man said.

"Hand over the girl," Naruto said. "Or face my wrath."

"He's one man! We'll kill him with ease," the third man said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. He disappeared from their view, and appeared behind them, his hands slung over their shoulders loosely. "I'm not someone you want to mess with."

The men were shocked by the last sentence. It was venomous, it was sinister. The glint in his eyes said it all. They were in for a slow and painful death. There was no escape. They can never outrun him. Never. Screams filled the night, breaking the silence as the young blonde toyed with the three men until their deaths, slowly and painfully.


End file.
